


天生一对 - 09（Ａ瓜）

by Cruz_0414



Category: A瓜 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz_0414/pseuds/Cruz_0414





	天生一对 - 09（Ａ瓜）

「啊……」

他不轻不重的喘着气，毫无规律与技巧的圈住使自己困扰的源头之一，几次来回套弄只是稍微减缓了生理上的难受，可身为Omega却没法仅靠着身前的慾/望得到满足。他身后最为私密的地方因情/慾而难耐的张合着，空虚感徒然而增。甜瓜手上的动作不得不加快速度，想将那份惹人心慌烦躁的感受驱逐，可惜始终是无果。

不知不觉裤子已经被甜瓜不安份乱蹭的脚褪了下去，两条白嫩的腿在温暖的被窝内来回晃动，肌肤接触柔软棉被时的细微触感像是被谁的手轻轻抚过。甜瓜舔了舔唇，手裡的柱状物依然滚着难以平息的烫，可甜瓜却选择鬆开了手，转而朝自己股间移去。

手指在已经泛着水润的穴口犹豫了许久却还是没有伸入，甜瓜皱着眉半眯着眼，他从未碰触过自己身后的地方。有抑制剂陪伴的发/情期并不会造成他有需要解决情/慾的时候，而就算是平时的正常抒发下他也仅是依靠射/精达到不够畅快的高/潮。身为一个Omega，他知道自己真正情/慾上的满足得从另一个地方获得，可害怕将异物塞入自己体内这点却让甜瓜选择开始清心寡慾，或者就屈就于那些不高不低的快感。

可躁热的慾/望并不容许甜瓜迟疑，从下腹传来的空虚不断扩增，甜瓜曲起双腿，顺着情潮以两指轻轻拨开穴口，抖着手缓慢的探进自己发烫的体内。

「呜……」他发出了像是哭泣又像是满足的呻/吟，闭起眼将脸埋进棉被裡，甜瓜在心裡抗拒与身体欢愉两个极端中拉扯着。Omega的身体除却最一开始的怪异感之外，很快便因手指的进入而感到兴奋。温热软嫩的甬道不断收缩着想将手指含着更深，甜瓜迷迷煳煳的将手指插入到了三根，模彷着性/交的动作退出又进入。可这并不能满足他，似乎还缺少了什麽，他还不足以感到满足。他加快着手上抽插的动作，半随着越来越重的喘息，甜瓜在第一次靠身后高/潮时低低喊出了那人的名：「爱丽…呜嗯……」


End file.
